1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a circulation apparatus for circulating washing water drained from a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a home appliance for washing laundry by use of electricity. The washing machine can be classified into a drum type and an electromotive type. A drum type washing machine washes laundry by raising and dropping the laundry according to rotation of a tub, and an electromotive type washing machine washes laundry using water streams formed by a pulsator when a tub rotates.
Since the drum type washing machine washes laundry using an impact caused by falling of the laundry, a small amount of washing water is stored in the tub, and accordingly, the drum type washing machine may include a circulation apparatus to spray washing water drained from the lower portion of the tub toward the inside of the drum in order to wet the laundry and dissolve detergent.
The circulation apparatus includes a circulation path to circulate washing water, a circulation pump to pump washing water, and a circulation nozzle disposed at the end of the circulation path to spray washing water. The circulation apparatus operates when the washing machine performs washing to evenly wet laundry and sufficiently dissolve detergent.
However, when the washing machine performs spin-drying in which the drum rotates at high speed, water or bubbles remaining in the tub may flow into the inside of the drum along the circulation path, due to a pressure difference made between the center area and the outer area of the tub by a centrifugal force.